


(You Still Hold Influence) Over Us

by dreadwyrmspawn



Series: FFXIV Write 2020: Tales of Starlight and Moonbeams [2]
Category: Final Fantasy XIV
Genre: (but only sort of) - Freeform, Canon Divergence, F/M, Female Miqo'te (Final Fantasy XIV), Gen, Past Relationship(s), Patch 4.5: A Requiem For Heroes, Tumblr: FFXIVwrite2020, Warrior of Light Adjacent
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-03
Updated: 2020-09-03
Packaged: 2021-03-07 02:48:49
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 579
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26259676
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/dreadwyrmspawn/pseuds/dreadwyrmspawn
Summary: R'hiyo gets a visit from her old flame in the last way she thought possible.
Relationships: G'raha Tia | Crystal Exarch & Original Character(s)
Series: FFXIV Write 2020: Tales of Starlight and Moonbeams [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1906423
Kudos: 1





	(You Still Hold Influence) Over Us

**Author's Note:**

> If I have my way this whole thing will **hopefully** take place in Shadowbringers, and the 'verse I've created for my main 2 characters.
> 
> Let's see.
> 
> For FFXIV Write 2020: Day 2 Sway.

_ No. It isn’t happening again. Not here. _

The burn of another headache rips through her temples, and a pained cry echoes the Warrior of Light’s as she clutches at her head. The voice, calm as always, pierces through the static of her overloaded senses.

“No,” she lets out a defiant grunt as she reaches for Rua’a.  _ I’m not leaving him _ , she thinks; but before the thought finishes the pain stops. Emerald eyes open to find herself standing in the aetherial sea, the stars mapped out at her feet.

“Hmm,” a voice hums behind her, “this  _ is _ the closest I have gotten, and yet, still so far.”

“Send me back!” She demands as she spins on her heel to face her abductor. 

“You really haven’t changed, Hiyo.”

“Excuse me?! Do I know you?”

She takes a good look at the figure standing before her. Their face is obscured by a hood— because of course it is, why wouldn’t it be? But their lips curl into a gentle, yet still mischievous, smile and the memories of a face long time passed comes screaming back to her.

She was staring her ex-lover straight in the face. Well, what she could see of it, anyway.

“Raha.”

“Ah,” the smile turns sad for a moment, before he reaches up to pull his hood back, “I had suspected it may come to this with you.”

A small gasp dies on her lips as the fallen hood reveals a vein of crystal snaking its way up G’raha’s face. In fact, his whole left side seems to have been invaded by the blue crystal.

The same blue crystal of the Tower.

“What happened to you?” She asks, taking a cautionary step forward before stopping. The torrent of emotions overflowed inside her. Anger. Worry. And relief. All mixing and making her head spin right along with it.

“That’s not important, I need you to come with me,” he says as he reaches out a friendly hand.

“No,” she takes a step backward again, clutching her hand to her chest. 

“Nothing that happens on the Source is of consequence. Hiyo, you are on the wrong path.”

“My path is with Fox. Send me back!”

“He will be coming this way in time.”

She balls her fists at her side, tremors shaking them, “if he survives you pulling all he holds dear away from him!”

“I can see the futures of all his choices. He will be along shortly, Hiyo. I promise you. Please. He won’t win this without you by his side. Please, come with me and wait for his arrival.”

“I can’t…” she shakes her head, closing her eyes to the threatening tears.

He takes a few steps toward her, “Hiyo, I know you love him. But so do all the Scions. Thancred told me he has those in Ishgard who love him too, they will take care of him until the Calling goes through. I was promised. Now I am extending the promise to you.”

Of course. Aymeric will be there for Rua’a to lean on, and Estinien will continue to watch over him from a distance. “Fox…”

“He will be alright, Hiyo. Please. Come.”

Tears are streaming down her face as her body pitches forward and into G’raha’s waiting outstretched arms. Her former lover’s embrace is warm and cold, the crystal arm feeling like ice along her heated skin. They disappear together into the aetherial sea, on their way to meet the Scions on the First.


End file.
